The shipping, delivery, and freight, services industries account for billions of dollars in revenues annually. Billions of dollars are spent each year in shipping and/or delivering goods, products, items, and/or other objects, which are the subject of commercial as well as non-commercial transactions. In recent years, the growth of electronic commerce and electronic retailers (so called “e-tailers”) has only increased the need for shipping, delivery, and/or freight delivery, services.
In a great majority of instances, shipped or delivered goods, products, items, and/or other objects, are shipped in shipping containers, on pallets, in cargo containers, in boxes, in envelopes, and/or in totes. Senders or receivers of shipped goods, products, items, and/or other objects, have only very limited means available to them for obtaining shipment information regarding shipments in transit and/or in the possession of a carrier or transporter.
In this ever-growing information age, the ability to have information available at one's fingertips, and/or in an instant, continues to fuel the desire to have more and more information accessible upon demand. With an ever-increasing amount of goods, products, items, and/or objects, being the subject of shipments and/or deliveries, there is no doubt that tremendous value can be found in allowing a sender, a carrier, or a receiver, of a shipment or delivery, to obtain information regarding the respective shipment or delivery while the respective shipment or delivery is in progress and/or shortly thereafter.
Many goods, products, items, and/or objects, are shipped or delivered on, or in, reusable shipping conveyance devices, pallets, containers, boxes, envelopes, and/or totes. Presently, there appears to be no system or device available which can facilitate providing shipment information, regarding a shipment or delivery, to interested parties.